(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simplified knob assembly and a knob controller for a vehicle including the knob assembly.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is equipped with manipulation means for operating various electronic equipment such as an air conditioning device and an audio device. A knob is a rotational type of input device that can be manipulated by grasping and rotating the knob. The rotational knob may be difficult to be applied a system that has a complex menu structure. When using the rotational knob, a driver may be required to continually rotate the knob to select or perform a desired menu, thus causing driver distraction.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.